1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device such as a digital still camera with an imaging function, an image data output system and an image data output method, wherein the invention records identification data input from an external terminal, said input data corresponding to certain formed image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain conventional digital photography processing devices have been equipped with an encryption processing unit, which encrypts the image data itself in order to hide the images from unauthorized viewers. The technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2000-217006 uses such encryption processing.
However, encryption of the image data in conventional encryption processing is complex, and a password is required when the user tries to obtain extra prints. That is, decipherment using a password has been required in order to decrypt the encrypted image data and thus, the conventional technology is problematic in that the procedure becomes too complex. Hence, there is a need for technology that allows user-friendly control of recorded image data.